Obietnica
by LouhiZabini
Summary: 'Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, iż nie daliby rady wiecznie się ukrywać, jednocześnie szukając kawałków duszy Voldemorta. Przybyli tutaj, by zniszczyć horkruksy - czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff i diadem Roweny.' Dostępne też na: eldarya. pl
Spokojna, cicha noc w pięknej Walencji. Gdzieś w pobliskim lesie było słychać wycie wilków, huk sów i inne odgłosy dzieci matki Natury. Delikatne błyski z stamtąd pochodzące świadczyły o obecności świetlików, bądź malutkich wróżek. Miasto to było stolicą magicznych stworzeń, więc spotkanie tutaj centaura podczas zakupu najnowszego numeru _Jasnowidza w krainie Oz_ nie było czymś wyjątkowo dziwnym.

Między innymi to dlatego tutaj zaszyła się, zaraz po zakończeniu wojny w jej ojczyźnie. Cisza, spokój, cudowna nieświadomość ludzi na tragedię w Anglii. Tego brakowało jej w rodzinnym domu — wolności, głębokiego oddechu bez żadnego lęku. A właściwie, w jego podziurawionych, zbombardowanych ruinach. Natomiast tu było zdecydowanie inaczej. Nigdy nie usłyszała za swoimi plecami żadnych tajemniczych szeptów, w oczach mieszkańców nie czaił się strach. Już nie musiała się bać każdego zakrętu w drodze do domu oraz z powrotem.

Kobieta otworzyła niepewnie drzwi, które zaskrzypiały po lekkim ich popchnięciu. Podskoczyła delikatnie, jakby się bała nakrycia na gorącym uczynku. Złota klamka zapiszczała przeszywająco, a klucz utkwiony w niej wypadł i z głośnym echem staczał się po schodach, aż upadł na podłogę. Może była głupia, albo naczytała się za dużo romansów, które wzbudzają w niej duszę artysty, ale teraz porównuje siebie do tego klucza. Jest taki jak ona - stacza się powoli, ale z hałasem, z echem. Ale nikt nie biegnie, by ją złapać, by ocalić przed złamaniem. On przetrwał uderzenie o dno — natomiast ona nie. Więc jest tutaj udając, że wcale się nie topi, łapczywie łapiąc hausty powietrza, mimo że glony obwiązane wokół jej nóg ciągną w dół.

W zasadzie, nie robiła nic złego. Zamierzała jedynie zejść do ciemnej, zakurzonej piwnicy, której nie sprzątano od wielu lat…

Zapaliła światło też schodząc na dół, zamykając za sobą drzwi, gdy po chwili żarówka zamigotała ostrzegawczo, a następnie zgasła. Przeklęła w myślach, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę.

— Lumos… — wyszeptała cicho formułkę zaklęcia, obserwując, jak delikatna poświata oświetla pomieszczenie.

Zagracone szafami, kuframi, zakrytymi obrazami, wazonami, nasionami, grabiami oraz innymi rzeczami pomieszczenie wydawało się jej wręcz utopione w kurzu. W końcu, od sześciu lat nigdy nie czuła szczególnej potrzeby by tu wejść, szukając czegoś więcej niż akcesoriów do dbania o ogródek z roślinami. A to tutaj były pochowane wszystkie jej pamiątki, dzienniki oraz stare książki, skrywające w sobie każde, nawet niewielkie wspomnienie. Przesunęła opuszkami palców po półce, która kiedyś prawie się łamała od nadmiaru ozdóbek, zdjęć, niewielkich książek oraz porcelanowych figurek, które lubiła kupować na ulicy Pokątnej.

Wzięła głęboki oddech modląc się o to, aby jej alergia na kurz wszystkiego nie zepsuła. Stąpając na palcach uważała, by drewniana podłoga nie zaskrzypiała zbyt głośno. Nie chciała obudzić Rosette ani Palistora. Dzisiaj mieli pracowity dzień, a jutro też nie będzie lepiej.

Nie chciała im jeszcze pokazywać, że czuje się już dobrze. Teraz mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie — choćby problemy finansowe restauracji. Kiedyś dobrze prosperowała, jednak ostatnio ma się coraz gorzej, a oni próbują ratować swój interes. Dobrze ich rozumiała, bo sama marzyła o tym, by założyć bibliotekę, albo chociaż pracować w francuskiej. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby jej marzenie się ziściło, stopniowo się rozwijając, aż w końcu zaczęłyby się problemy a jej radość ostatecznie by spłonęła w ogniu życia.

Z każdym krokiem była bliżej szafy. Jej uczucia zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie — raz chciała iść dalej, a potem się jeszcze cofnąć… Czuła się zupełnie tak, jakby miała zaraz wskoczyć do wzburzonego morza. Tym istotnie będą jej emocje, gdy tylko w końcu to zrobi, zamiast tylko bezczynnie stać. Potrząsnęła głowę, opierając się wnętrzem prawej dłoni o drzwiczki, a wierzchem lewej przesunęła po starym pianinie, przy okazji zgarniając kurz. Westchnęła ciężko, chwytając niepewnie rączkę. Dawno tu nie była, więc bardzo możliwym jest, że uczucia mogą ją dosłownie zmiażdżyć. Ostatecznie szybkim ruchem otworzyła szafę.

To był błąd. Rzeczy, upchnięte byle jak przy pierwszej lepszej okazji spadły prosto na nią, zagrzebując pod stertą przedmiotów.

Usłyszała dźwięk, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś stłukł kilka fiolek. A właściwiej byłoby powiedzieć tworzyw podatnych na stłuczenie, ponieważ nie wiedziała, czy to faktycznie są fiolki. Równie dobrze mogły to być lustra, ramki od zdjęć, bądź cokolwiek innego. Niespodziewanie zauważyła naszyjnik z **serduszkiem** na wyciągnięcie ręki. Było srebrne, wypukłe a kryształki na nim umieszczone odbijały światło księżyca, które dostawało się tutaj przez niewielkie okna przy suficie.

Poczuła, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy, a ciało zadygotało niekontrolowanie. Pamiętała, skąd ma ten wyjątkowy prezent. Pamiętała, ile dla niej znaczył. Pamiętała, kto jej to dał.

 _Ciągle pamiętała Freda…_

Codziennie jej serce rozrywały wspomnienia o nim. Jak siedzieli na kocu przed Norą, podczas gdy ona badała ułożenie gwiazd na niebie, zapisując wyniki, albo kiedy niespodziewanie pocałował ją rano, przed ślubem Billa i Fleur. Czuła znowu tą euforię, gdy spotkali się przed II bitwą o Hogwart w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Przypomniała sobie jeszcze najważniejsze z tych wszystkich wspomnień, te najistotniejsze. Może, gdyby on powiedziałby jej o tym wcześniej…

 _Panika. Wszechobecna panika — wówczas tylko to widziała na twarzach uczniów Hogwartu. Każdy chciał się pożegnać z bliskimi osobami bądź biec do Pokoju Życzeń. Istniała jeszcze jedna opcja — czyli zwyczajna ucieczka z zamku przed bitwą. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, iż nie daliby rady wiecznie się ukrywać, jednocześnie szukając kawałków duszy Voldemorta. Przybyli tutaj, by zniszczyć horkruksy - czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff i diadem Roweny. Musieli szybko znaleźć własność Ravenclaw, jeszcze zanim Tom Riddle zjawi się w pobliżu barier._

 _Wraz z Harrym szybko podzielili się zadaniami. Ona i Ron mieli iść poszukać czegoś, co zniszczy horkruks ze skrytki Lestrange, za to Harry miał obowiązek znalezienia diademu. Uścisnęli się szybko we troje, po czym ona wraz z najmłodszym synem państwa Weasley pobiegła do łazienki Jęczącej Marty._

 _Nie zdziwiło ją, że duch płakał. Ona zawsze albo histeryzuje, krzyczy bądź płacze, jak teraz. Ale teraz była w stanie to zrozumieć. Walka toczy się o jej życie i dom._

 _O Hogwart, o ich ukochany Hogwart…_

— _Mam to! — wykrzyknął z dumą przyjaciel, gestem dłoni przywołując do siebie dziewczynę. Podeszła bliżej, czując drżenie rąk._

 _Owszem, jest Gryfonką, jednak nawet gryfoni czują czasem strach. W jej wypadku była to właśnie Komnata Tajemnic wraz z truchłem bazyliszka. Zawsze uważała, że wychowankowie domu Gryffindora nie tyle co są głupio odważni, co potrafią stłumić lęki, z czasem je niwelując. Tak, to zawsze wydawało jej się być rozsądne._

— _Otwórz się dla Dziedzica… — wysyczał Ron do końca zdanie._

— _Skąd znasz mowę węży? — zapytała, zaciekawiona tym zjawiskiem. Przecież ten język jest dziedziczony, dlatego nie da się go nauczyć._

— _Harry mówi przez sen— wydukał, trochę zawstydzony._

 _Po chwili usłyszeli, jak ktoś tu wbiega. Natychmiastowo wyciągnęli różdżki, będąc gotowymi do rzucenia zaklęcia. Hermiona nie wychwytując żadnego świstu, powstrzymała towarzysza dłonią, tym ruchem mu pokazując, że to z pewnością nie jest wróg. Była tego pewna, ponieważ znała te kroki._

 _Wiedząc, kto do niej idzie, szeroko się uśmiechnęła, a jej serce szybciej zabiło. To on. To Fred._

 _Odetchnęli z wyraźną ulgą, opuszczając różdżki._

— _To tylko ja, gołąbeczki — rzucił z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie. Na chwilę cała trójka się szczerze roześmiała. Niestety, to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Odchrząknął, nie zwlekając z dostarczeniem wiadomości. — Ron, Kingsley powiedział, żebyś do niego poszedł. Teraz — oznajmił. Kilka minut później już byli sami wraz z ciążącą między nimi ciszą. Było tak cicho, że niemal mogli usłyszeć bicia swoich własnych serc. W końcu on przerwał ciszę._

— _Zanim tam zejdziesz… Miałem dać ci to po weselu Billa i Fleur, ale sama wiesz… — niezgrabnie tłumaczył, szukając czegoś nerwowo po kieszeniach. W końcu wyjął tę rzecz z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Nie mogła zobaczyć co to, przez jego zaciśniętą pięść. Podszedł do niej pewnie, z powagą. To nie było do niego podobne. Nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach nigdy nie robił się… taki. Chwilę później poczuła przyjemny chłód na szyi. Spojrzała w dół. Na jej klatce piersiowej spoczywał piękny, srebrny naszyjnik w kształcie_ _ **serduszka**_ _z niewielkimi kawałkami kryształów, które odbijały blask światła pochodni. Zdziwił ją taki prezent, nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić to grzecznie podziękować, uciszając swoje nadzieje._

— _To… Naprawdę piękne. Dziękuję… — wyszeptała dziewiętnastolatka, unosząc wzrok.  
Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Fred się do niej lekko uśmiechnął. Jego rude włosy, opadały na oczy w pięknym odcieniu nieba, twarz była pokryta piegami, a odrobinę garbaty nos dopełniał całości z wiecznie uśmiechniętymi ustami._

 _Niespodziewanie poczuła jego ręce na swojej talii i twarzy, a usta całowały z czułością jej wargi. Tak, jakby chciał jej pokazać tym, co do niej czuje. Chociaż, mogła znów zbyt analizować… Poczuła, jak w jej sercu zapłonął ogień, pochłaniając wszystko na swojej drodze. W jej umyśle był teraz tylko Fred, wraz z wszystkimi uczuciami, którymi go darzyła, starannie ukrywając to przed wszystkimi. Ostatkiem sił próbowała się zmusić do odepchnięcia go, ale to już nie miało żadnego sensu. Przeklęła w myślach, gdy emocje wzięły nad nią górę. Stanęła na palcach, przyciągając go do siebie i odwzajemniając pieszczotę. Byle mocniej, byle bliżej…_

 _Chciała czuć go i jego miłość nie tylko teraz. Chciała każdego ranka budzić się obok, czując pocałunki na policzku. Chociaż, teraz nie istniał czas, nie istniała wojna, nie istniało wszystko, co dobre i złe, z książkami włącznie! Był tylko on, były tylko jego ręce, gładzące policzek i plecy, były jego usta, tak zachłannie całujące jej…_

 _Po pewnym czasie odsunęli się od siebie ze świecącymi oczami, rumieńcami na policzkach i opuchniętymi wargami, oddychając głęboko. Serce powoli się uspokajało po nagłym wybuchu duszonych emocji._

— _Przysięgam ci, Hermiono, że będziesz razem ze mną i Gredem prowadzić Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów… Przysięgam, że zawsze będziemy razem… — szeptał cicho, a ona słyszała w tym głosie radość, połączoną z nadzieją. Sama chciała tego chyba równie mocno._

— _Oczywiście, Fredzie. Ale… Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? — poprosiła cicho. Chciała, by ją zapewnił o swoim powrocie._

— _Dobrze, przyszła Pani Weasley — zaśmiał się cicho, całując szybko jej usta, następnie wybiegając z stamtąd. Zdziwiona zdążyła tylko podnieść różdżkę. Pewnie jej wypadła w trakcie…_

Nawet nie czuła łez, które spływały po policzkach, łącząc się z wydzieliną z nosa oraz nagłym kasłaniem. Nie mogła wciąż uwierzyć w śmierć jej ukochanego. Obwiniała się o to. Przecież, gdyby nie pozwoliła mu wtedy wyjść, może by żył. A on… On nie żyje z jej winy… Teraz po nim został dla niej tylko ten naszyjnik.

Wygrzebała się z tego stosu rupieci, ledwo stojąc z zdenerwowania. Już się odwracała, by wyjść z stamtąd i już nigdy nie wracać, gdy usłyszała męski, spokojny głos.

— Nie idź, już jestem. Obiecałem, więc jestem — mówił dalej, a ona się odwróciła. Nie mogła uwierzyć w obraz pokazywany przez jej oczy. Widziała go. Naprawdę go widziała. To był Fred.

— A-ale ty n-nie ż-żyjesz… — wyjąkała, chcąc powstrzymać szloch.

— Żyję. Jestem z tobą, w twoim sercu — szeptał spokojnie, stopniowo zmniejszając odległość między nimi. W końcu wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. — Chodź ze mną, Hermiono. Będziemy żyć razem, zawsze. _Tak, jak ci wtedy obiecałem… Dotrzymuję obietnicy_ — nie musiał mówić więcej, ponieważ chwyciła mocno jego ramię bez żadnego zastanowienia. I odeszli, prosto przed siebie z zamiarem bycia razem już zawsze.

— Palistorze, widziałeś może Hermionę? — zapytała pani domu, całując swego męża w policzek.

— Myślałem, że jest z Tobą… — oznajmił, czując wysokie zaniepokojenie. — Może jej poszukamy? Ja zobaczę na strychu, a Ty w piwnicy, dobrze? — zapytał, a ona kiwnęła głową. Kilkanaście minut później mężczyzna usłyszał rozdzierający krzyk swojej żony. Nie zastanawiając się nad niczym pobiegł w stronę hałasu.

— Ona nie żyje! Nie żyje, Pal! _Hermiona nie żyje!_ — łkała zrozpaczona kobieta, kuląc się. Włosy zasłoniły twarz, a ciało przeszły dreszcze podczas trzymania martwego ciała swojej podopiecznej.

— Wyjdź z stąd, tu może być niebezpiecznie. Wezwę aurorów i magomedyków — powiedział stanowczo, wyprowadzając żonę z pomieszczenia. Godzinę później już tam była grupa magomedyków i aurorów, dokładnie szukających jakiekolwiek śladów wyjaśniających ten zgon. Małżeństwo czekało niespokojnie, a pan domu obejmował Rosette mocno, dając jej wsparcie. Po paru minutach od przeszukania jeden z aurorów podszedł do szefa magomedyków, szepcząc coś niewyraźnie. Natychmiast wyprowadzono wszystkich z domu.

— Co się dzieje?! Domagamy się wyjaśnień! — wykrzyknął zirytowany właściciel domu.

— Musicie państwo wiedzieć. Ta dziewczyna zmarła na wskutek działania trucizny. Aurorzy wykazali, że najpewniej wdychała opary toksyny. Dla państwa bezpieczeństwa idą państwo z nami na badania. W tym czasie aurorzy zajmą się resztą — mówił magomedyk, w pośpiechu rozdzielając zadania swojej grupie, natomiast małżeństwo załamało się całkowicie. Stracili Hermionę. Ich Hermionę, którą traktowali jak własne dziecko…

Nie wiedzieli jednak, że ona jest już szczęśliwa na tamtym świecie. Czuje się szczęśliwa, ponieważ dusza jej i Freda spędzą z sobą wieczność, chroniąc ich bliskich przed złem i obłudą.


End file.
